


Mistakes and Promises

by Captain_McFlurry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra realizes she messed up, F/F, Slow Burn, Takes place after Season 4, redemption everyone wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_McFlurry/pseuds/Captain_McFlurry
Summary: This takes place after season 4, where Glimmer and Catra just finished talking with Horde Prime--------------“What do you think you are doing.” Glimmer glared at Catra.Catra scoffed, “In case you didn’t notice Sparkles but I just saved your life.” She looked at what was left of Hordak’s sanctum. The dust scratched her throat, they have barely been gone long enough for it to settle.“That’s not what I mean, what grand new scheme do you have now? Becoming Horde Primes new second?”“I… I don’t know.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	Mistakes and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 4, where Glimmer and Catra just finished talking with Horde Prime

“What do you think you are doing.” Glimmer glared at Catra. They were told they were free to go back home. Their meeting was brief after Catra’s interruption. After hearing Etheria being a new superweapon Horde Prime stated he needed time as this changes every. Shortly after Horde Prime let them go and would find them when he needed them. Leaving the two unsettled. Knowing this the freedom that was just given will be short-lived. 

Catra scoffed, “In case you didn’t notice Sparkles but I just saved your life.” She looked at what was left of Hordak’s sanctum. The dust scratched her throat, they have barely been gone long enough for it to settle. 

“That’s not what I mean, what grand new scheme do you have now? Becoming Horde Primes new second?” Glimmer crossed her arms and stared at Catra. For the first time in a long time she has no idea. Catra always had a plan. It used to be to climb the horde hierarchy but now that can’t happen. Just moments before beaming up Horde Prime’s ship she had given up. Double Trouble was right, it wasn’t in her heart to be the big bad villain.

“I… I don’t know.” Catra looked up from all the rubble to see Glimmer not impressed with her answer. “Look I don’t want everyone to die okay. I just bought us time.” Catra slummed down against a half-broken wall. She was still figuring out what she had just done. Maybe stating that Etheria was a superweapon wasn’t great idea at the moment. But it did give them time which was better than the plant being destroyed. She regretted saying that she is the one that can help Horde Prime. Catra looked back at Glimmer.

Glimmer’s eyes bore into Catra. She definitely doesn’t believe her. Catra sighs, “Look no grand schemes. I know you don’t trust me and you shouldn’t. But Horde Prime, that’s the Etheria’s new bad guy. There is no Horde versus Rebellion anymore.” Catra stood up getting ready to leave. 

“You can’t just leave!” Glimmer ran to catch up to Catra. “Where do you think you’re going? Catra we have to-“ Catra scoffed, “There is no ‘we’. You are the Queen of Brightmoon, you have the Princesses and She-Ra. There is no more horde left.” Catra continued to walk away. She had no intention of being a part of this. Horde Prime didn’t actually need her. After all this time the one thing she has learned is that power doesn’t make her happy. She was done being miserable. 

“Catra you don’t understand, I can’t use my powers anymore. I was fully charged but as soon as Etheria moved… there’s nothing. I’m scared to think of it, but I feel as though I may not be the only one. But you are right, there is no more Horde versus Rebellion, it Etheria versus Horde Prime.” Catra stopped and just stared out onto the fright zone. What was she supposed to do? She didn’t understand why Glimmer was still talking to her. “Catra you managed to gained a little trust with Horde Prime, you save Etheria even for a few days. As much as I can’t forgive you, Etheria needs you.” 

Catra wanted to run. She wanted to give up, she wanted no more of this. She couldn’t be the bad guy but she was no-where near being a hero. That role was taken by Adora. “Sorry Glitter, I’m not here to be a hero, that’s your little trio’s job.” 

Glimmer let out a groan and kicked up some dust. Clearly frustrated with Catra’s attitude. “You are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. How Adora tolerated you let alone were best friends with you is beyond me.” Glimmer gently rubbed the temples of her head in hopes to0 alleviate her emerging migraine. Glimmer didn’t seem to notice Catra’s flinch at Adora’s name. If she was honest with herself Double Trouble really pushed so many emotions into her. Oh Scorpia… she had to go find her and apologize. Catra stumbled. She had so many people to confront. 

Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio, her old squad. 

Entrapta her friend, oh god is she even alive? Beast Island was cruel. 

Glimmer… Now a queen and that was because of her.

Adora, could she even look at Catra? All her actions felt like she was being crushed. She couldn’t breathe. Catra glanced at Glimmer. Glimmer gave her a look or worried looked. Catra knew her she must look like she is panicking which wasn’t far from the truth. 

Over the past year, she had lost everyone just for power. She had been awful. Until she completely lost Scorpia she hadn’t been bothered by everyone’s hatred towards her. She always thought ruling the Horde would make her happy. That was the biggest lie she told herself.

“Hey Catra, are you okay?” Glimmer quietly asked. Catra waved her handshaking off her the anxiety that was building up. Taking a deep breath Catra responds “Umm yeah, let’s go.”

“Wait what? Go where? Catra!” Glimmer half-shouted as Catra slowly made her way down the rubble. It looks like she was about to face a lot of people. She could hear Glimmer scrambling her was down to catch up. She was still yelling, demanding more answers. I guess she owed lots of answers to everyone. 

-//-

It took them twenty minutes to get to the loading bay. Catra went to check if any of the Skiffs were operational. After a couple of attempts, they found one that would at least start. Catra waved Glimmer to get on. 

“Where are we going?” Glimmer questioned. Catra set the skiff in gear. “Back to your throne.” Catra stated. Glimmer looked like she wanted to say more but went against it. That suited  
Catra. It wasn’t like she knew what she was doing. Brightmoon was really their only option. Glancing back at the Fright Zone she could see smoke and ash. 

It was clear Glimmer did not like the Skiff or Catra’s driving. Catra wasn’t fully sure which one it was. She had a feeling it was the ladder. Last time she drove Adora and her crashed. The thought made her grin. She was definitely a terrible driver. Either way Glimmer’s hands were firmly placed on the railing the entire ride.

Three hours later they left the Whispering Woods and reached the edge of Brightmoon. Glimmer gladly jumped off the skiff and started walking towards the castle. When she didn’t hear Catra behind her she turned around. 

Catra was at the edge of the skiff. She looked at the castle in front of them. Just a day ago she was ready to see this place burn. Yet here she was with the Queen of Brightmoon. She didn’t feel ready. Her nails dug into her hands. “How are you even okay with me being here?”

“I recently learned its far easier to make a wrong choice when you think you are right. Even if you know it will hurt your friends.” Catra just stared at Glimmer as a wave of guilt washed over her face. “After seeing you look so defeated I was shocked. Never have I seen you give up. Maybe it’s the guilt of my own actions of recently but I do believe you don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. I don’t know if I could ever forgive you but I can accept that you are needed for Etheria right now. I’m sure your presence will be uncomfortable too many, but I think we both need to repair our mistakes. For now, you are under my protection.” 

Glimmer turned towards the castle and started making her way. Catra was shocked, it seems like Glimmer is truly taken a role as Queen. Catra lightly dropped to the ground and followed Glimmer to the castle. Her stomach flipped. 

“Thank you.” It was barely a whisper but Glimmer did a small nod in recognition. She knew it wasn’t going to be welcoming for either of them.

-//-

It had been a few hours since they both arrived at the castle. The skiff seemed to save them a lot of time. Glimmer had shown Catra the necessities of the castle, War room, kitchen, throne and a small room for her to sleep. Catra was currently sitting in her bed. Not sure what to do. Glimmer said they should wait for everyone to arrive and that she would explain her presence. Not know who was here was killing her. Was Scorpia okay? She wanted to apologize to her so badly. Tell her she was being a bad friend. 

The anxiety was eating her up. Glimmer told her that Adora and Bow went to find Entrapta. If anyone could save Entrapta it would be them. The worry was still there. Where were they? They should be here by now. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. They sounded upset. 

“Glimmer there is no way we can trust her! I don’t unders-“ A blond wearing a red horde jacket busted into the room Everything went silent. Mismatch eyes staring into blue ones. Catra slowly stood up awkwardly grabbing her forearm. 

“Hey… Adora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my very first fanfiction. I just loved this past season so much and imagined so many ways how it could continue. I also stayed up wayyy too late writing this so sorry for all the mistakes in it


End file.
